Shakugan no Shana: Battle For the Chaos Emeralds
by Sonic2978
Summary: Dr. Eggman is at it again! He's trying to dominate the world. And in order to get Sonic and his friends out the way, he sends them to another world. While accidently sending the Chaos Emeralds along with them. And now, Sonic has landed in Misaki City and meets the Flame Haze, Shana. Now, they must find the Chaos Emeralds before the evil scientist does. The battle has begun.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Meeting

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning in the skies above Misaki City. The entire city was full with all kinds of life. Birds chirping and flying through the sky, cars flowing and honking through the traffic, people walking through the city getting to their destination and kids and teens enjoying hanging out with their friends with the day out of school. Meanwhile a young man by the name of Yuji Sakai and a Flame Haze, Shana known best by her title 'Flaming Haired-Blazing Eyed Hunter' were in the middle of a training session in a grassy field on the shore of the Misaki river. They had been training for about 45-60 minutes.

"Okay, one last time, Yuji. Try to cast one more seal. Okay?" Instructed Shana.

"Right. Got it." Yuji acknowledged nodding.

Yuji closed his eyes and began to concentrate hard.

"Cast a seal!" Yuji said.

Then a few moments later a black void appeared over head as Shana watched.

_"He's definitely improved a lot. I'm proud of him."_ Shana though to herself smiling. "That's enough for now. Good work today, Yuji."

He opens his eyes and looks over at the black haired Flame Haze.

"Thanks, Shana." Yuji said with a smile.

"You've improved quite a lot since you've begun your training, Yuji Sakai." Said a deep male voice. "You should be proud."

The source of the voice came from the pendant that hung around Shana's neck. His name is Alastor.

"Right." Yuji nodded.

"Come on. Let's go." She says walking ahead.

Awhile later, they walk down the shore until Yuji notices what looks like a black hole in the sky.

"Hm?" Shana turns to Yuji "What's wrong, Yuji?"

"Are you distracted?" Asked Alastor

"Uh...What is that?" Yuji asked

He pointed into the air which made Shana look up and her eyes widened as she sees the black hole. The two then see something blue fall out it and hear a scream.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" A male voice screams.

Then Yuji notices that what is falling will hit the ground right in front of them.

"Shana, watch out!" He shouts as he grabs Shana and then what fell hit the ground creating a huge dirt cloud. "Are you okay?" He asks her

She looks up at him and has a light blush. "Uh...Y-Yeah. Thanks." They turn around and see half of a blue figure with its head stuck in the dirt.

"Argh!" The blue figure shouts popping its head of the dirt, stumbling and shaking its head. "Ow..."

Both Shana and Yuji stare at the blue creature wide eyed. The blue creature is what looks like a hedgehog with long spikey hair, white gloves, a long black nose and red shoes. He then looks to the ground and picks up a red object. Then he notices the two teenagers and turns with a smile.

"What's up?" The blue creature waved with a smile.

"A...blue hedgehog..." Shana says.

"Yeah..." Yuji says confirming her statement.

"I didn't hurt anybody when I landed did I?" The creature asked.

"No. I don't think so." Shana said.

"Great." The creature says.

"Who or what are you?" Yuji asks.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said doing a pose. (**His Sonic Adventure victory pose)**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

"And you are?" Sonic asks.

"I'm Yuji, Yuji Sakai." Yuji said introducing himself.

"I'm Shana." Shana introducing herself.

"And I am Alastor." The pendant said.

"Huh? Where did that voice come from?" Sonic asked looking around with a confused expression.

"It came from this." Shana says holding the pendent in her hand.

"A talking pendent, huh? Pretty cool." Sonic says amazed.

"I am Alastor. A Crimson Lord from the Crimson Realm." Alastor said.

"And I'm Shana. A Flame Haze."

"Crimson Lord? Crimson Realm? Flame Haze?" Sonic asked scratching head. "Not sure what that is."

"Looks like you have a lot to learn." Alastor told him. "A Crimson Lord is a powerful being that exists in the Crimson Realm. We exist amongst Crimson Denizens. But a Crimson Lord is far more powerful and require a large quantity of Power of Existence to exist."

"What's a Crimson Denizen? And Power of Existence?" Sonic asked.

"I know a place where we can go and explain. You explain your story to us on the way there." Shana said motioning him to follow them.

"Sounds like a plan."

Awhile later they begin walking to where Yuji lives. Along the way, Sonic begins to explain how got to this world.

"Uh...Sonic, what was the deal with that black hole you fell out of?" Yuji asked him.

Sonic sighs "Another one of Dr. Eggman's schemes for world domination."

"Dr. Eggman?" Shana asked.

Sonic nods. "Yeah. He's an evil scientist who's always plotting evil schemes to conquer the world. He's always building these mechanical weapons and robots to do his bidding and to locate the Chaos Emeralds."

"What is a Chaos Emerald?" Alastor asked.

"This." Sonic said as he pulled out a bright red glowing jewel and handed it to Shana.

"Wow. I can feel the power the Emerald is giving off." Shana said looking at the Emerald in her hand.

"They're powerful alright. There 7 Chaos Emeralds in total. Each with unlimited power. If in the right hands, the world will be peaceful and happy. But, if fallen into the hands of someone evil like Eggman, they'll bring darkness and despair. Eggman will do anything to get them in his grasp. He's almost succeeded a few times. We can't let him get ahold of 7."

"He won't with 3 Flame Haze total here in Misaki City. And by the way, how did you get here?" Shana asked.

"Let me explain. It all started awhile ago..." Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog were running on ground as Silver the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were flying next to the red plane Miles 'Tails' Prower was piloting. Knuckles the Echidna was standing on the wing of the Tornado as Amy Rose was sitting in the seat behind Tails. They were flying overhead his base in White Acropolis **(Yes. I made an 06 reference. Bite me.)** And an evil scientist inside the base was watching the plane over and everyone storming the base. It was none other than the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman.

"I knew the Chaos Emeralds would end up baiting those fools here. Heh heh. With my new Dimensional Transporter, I'll be able to send those idiots to any dimension I choose! Hahahahaha! I should choose a destination now." Dr. Eggman says as he turns his screen to a large city in a different dimension. "Heh heh heh. This should do fine." He presses a button that sets the machine to send Sonic and everyone else to another dimension.

A few minutes later the door is busted off of its hinges by Knuckles.

"Game over, Eggman! Now hand over those Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic says.

"You're finished!" Knuckles shouted.

"Just hand over those beautiful pretties and there won't be any trouble." Rouge says calmly.

Eggman begins laughing evilly and smirks.

"What's so funny!?" Silver asks.

"You idiots are too late! With my new invention, you'll instantly be sucked in and sent to another dimension! Now, I can finally claim the world as my own! Hahahahahahaha!" Gloated the doctor.

"Don't think so, doctor. We're taking those Chaos Emeralds. Whether you like it or not." Shadow says.

"So hand 'em over!" Amy shouts.

"Now!" Tails shouts.

"Hahahahahahahah! Bye bye, fools! Good luck getting back!" Dr. Eggman laughs as he pushes a button which opens a black hole in front of the machine sucking the heroes in. But the doctor didn't realize that the Chaos Emeralds were sucked in along with them. "Now, I can finally begin my-WHAT!? BLAST!" He screams slamming his hand on the desk. "They must've gotten sucked in along with them!" He sighs. "Looks like I have no choice." The doctor jumps into his Egg-O-Matic and flies into the field which closes behind him.

* * *

"And that's how I got here." Sonic says finishing his explanations.

"That's some story." Shana says.

Soon they arrive at Yuji's house.

"Here we are." Yuji says. "This is my place."

"But wait! How's Sonic gonna get in without your mom seeing?" Shana asked.

"Heh! That's no problem!" Sonic says smirking.

"Huh? Why?"

Sonic then jumps onto the roof of the house.

"Wow. He's impressive." Yuji says surprised.

"Come on! We need to explain every thing to him so he knows about Flame Haze's and what not." Shana says running ahead him

* * *

They head to Yuji's room and begin to explain everything. About Flame Haze's keeping the world in balance by destroying Crimson Denizens that devour people's Power of Existence and the Crimson World.

"Ah, I see, so Flame Haze's keep the world in balance by defeating Denizen's who devour Power of Existence which is pretty much a person's life force. And the Crimson World is where Flame Haze's, Crimson Denizen's and Crimson Lords come from. And Torch's are temporary replacements for the those whose souls have already been devoured by Denizens." Sonic says making sure he heard right.

"Correct. I happen to be a Crimson Lord. And Shana is my contractor." Alastor explains.

"A Mystes is a special kind of Torch. A Mystes holds one of many magical items called Treasure Tools. They all have different effects. For instance, Yuji has a Treasure Tool inside of him which is called the 'Midnight Lost Child'. It'll relight Yuji's flame so long as he has Power of Exsistence left." Shana explained further.

"I guess I understand." Sonic said scratching his ear.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I didn't understand it much either when I found out about this stuff either." Yuji said which made Shana slightly annoyed.

"And you were quite annoying too. You wouldn't quit asking questions." Shana said.

"Oh come on, Shana. Give me a break." Yuji said.

"Urasai urasai urasai! You kept asking questions day in and day out. Alastor thought you were slightly annoying as well."

They look out the window and see that sun is almost down.

"Your mom wouldn't mind if I stayed the night would she, Yuji? Its getting kind of late." Shana asked.

"I don't think she would." Yuji said.

A few hours later Shana and Yuji change into their night ware and settle down for bed as Yuji lays down a matress on the floor for him to sleep on as Shana takes the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sonic says heading toward the window.

"Where're you going?" Shana asked.

"The roof. I'm trying to stay out of sight and besides I like sleeping outside. Don't worry, I'll just be on the roof. Later." Sonic says jumping onto the roof.

Explanations have been made and soon the true adventure will begin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Appearence of Dr Eggman

"We'll see you later, Sonic!" Yuji shouted up to the roof.

"Huh? Where're you guys off to?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, it is Monday. So we have school!" Shana said.

"Oh, I see. Well you see guys later!" Sonic shouted waving before closing his eyes and relaxing.

Shana and Yuji begin to head to school. Soon they come across their friend Kazumi Yoshida. A girl with brown hair that runs to about her neck and brown eyes. She also happens to have quite a huge crush on Yuji. And happens to be Shana's rival in winning his heart.

"Morning, Sakai, Shana." Kazumi said

"Oh, hey Yoshida. What's up?" He says with a wave.

"Oh, hey Kazumi." Shana said. _"Everyday! She always ruins my time alone with Yuji!"_

The three continue their walk to school. They head to their classroom and see their friends talking amongst each other. Hayato Ike, a boy with black hair and brown eyes with glasses over top of them. And also happens to be Yuji's best friend. And happens to have a small crush on Kazumi. Next is Eita Tanaka. A teen with black hair that stands up on the sides. Keisaku Sato, a teen with brown hair and blue eyes and best friend of Eita. Last but not least is, Matake Ogata, a girl with short red hair and green eyes and happens to also has feelings for Eita.

"Hey, Sakai, Shana and Yoshida." Ike greeting them.

"Hey guys, what's up? Everyone have a good weekend?" Yuji asks.

"Yeah. I did." Ogata said looking at Eita.

"Uh...Y-Yeah. Right. We did." Eita said nervously with a blush and scratching the back of his head.

"Eh. Same as usual. Stuck at home, taking care of Margery while she's being drunk." Sato said with a sigh.

"What about you, Sakai?" Yoshida asked.

"Actually yeah." Said Yuji.

"Oh? What happened?" Ogata asked.

"It's a long story." Shana said.

Soon the bell for homeroom rang and everyone went to their seats and class had begun. Shana was paying no attention to what the teacher was saying and Yuji was too busy thinking about what happened over the weekend and what might happen over the course of the future.

"_Why...do I have a bad feeling like something's going to happen today? I've this feeling since we left the house. I hope its nothing."_ Yuji thought to himself.

School ended surprisingly fast and Shana, Yuji and Kazumi all decided to walk home together. Soon after awhile, about what looked like about 10 robots landed right in front of them.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Kazumi asked a little frightened

"They look like robots!" Shana said.

"Wait a minute. You don't think its-" Yuji is cut off an evil laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

A moment later an egg shaped hover vehicle descends in front of the trio and gives and the man inside gives an evil smirk. The man was a big round body with a red jacket with 4 yellow buttons with 2 on each side. A bald head, a wide brown mustache and black goggles over his eyes.

"Hello, kiddies. I hope you've had fun playing with that pretty little gem. Now I suggest you'd hand over or face being targets!" Said the man

"You must this Dr. Eggman character we've heard about." Yuji said with a serious.

"So, you've met that little pest. Any friend of his is an enemy of mine. No matter. Now, unless you want my mechs to use you for target practice, I suggest you'd hand over that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman threatened again.

"Sakai, Shana, what's going on!?" Yoshida asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we have to deal with this." Shana said looking up toward the man. "Hate to break to you, but we don't have it with us!"

But then a blue streak goes by and hits several robots on the head as the robots fall the ground with sparks.

"Sonic!" Eggman says as Sonic lands on the ground.

"Yo, Eggman! Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day!" Sonic says with a cocky grin.

"I should've known you'd still be alive you little pest!" Eggman says.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for you to show yourself." Sonic says. "Its too bad you're not going to get the Chaos Emerald you came all this way for." He begins tossing it up in the air.

"Very well. If you won't hand it over willingly, I'll just take it by for force then! Ready!" He says as the robots begin to aim.

"Shana? How about you join me in turning these bolt brains to scrap?" Sonic asks with a grin.

"I'll be honored to." Shana says. "Cast a seal!"

A huge red dome begins to form in the sky as Eggman and Sonic begin to look up and see it form.

"What is this!?" Eggman asks.

"Its a seal!" Shana says. "All time stops within a seal while its up. This is no one will be able to see whats going on!"

Shana puts on her Treasure Tool 'Yogasa' which takes the form of a black trench coat as her eyes and hair turn crimson red and small embers float around her and pulls out her sword the Nioteno no Shana.

"Yuji? You wanting to help too?" Sonic asks

"Don't mind if I do." Yuji says a ball of silver flame forms in his hand. (**I suggest you watch the anime first if you're confused about this)**

"Think of this as part of your training, Yuji Sakai. Stay focused." Alastor instructs.

"FIRE!" Eggman yells.

The robots begin to fire missiles and bullets toward them but Sonic dodges them by running to the side and Shana flies upward with Yuji holding onto her. A missile then flies toward Kazumi. She stands still too frightened to move. But is then lifted off the ground by a speeding Sonic and is placed at the side of the road.

"You should get somewhere safe." Sonic said returning to the battle.

Back at the fight Yuji is throwing balls of silver flame destroying several robots, Sonic is using Homing Attacks knocking into each other destroying them and Shana destroys the last of them with her katana in flames.

"Game over, doc." Sonic says with a cocky smirk.

"Don't underestimate a Flame Haze!" Shana says as the seal begins coming down.

"Don't even think for a second that this is over! I'll be back! Mark my words!" The doctor shouts flying away.

"Hmph! Just try!" Shana shouts.

"Okay, just what is going on!? Who is this blue hedgehog?" Kazumi asks.

They explain everything. About Sonic being sent to the dimension he was currently in, the Chaos Emeralds and them being powerful gems and how they need to be found before Eggman finds them.

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Sonic and you come from a planet named Mobius in another dimension. And Dr. Eggman sent you to this dimension but accidently sent those Chaos Emerald things here with you. And you need to find them before he does or the entire world could be in danger. Did I get that right?" Yoshida asked trying to comprehend it all.

Sonic nods. "Its all true. I need to find the rest of my friends as well." Sonic adds.

"But, Yoshida, you need to keep this a secret from the others." Yuji tells.

"But I think it would be okay to tell Sato, Tanaka and Margery though. I've already told Wilhelmina about it. So, it might be alright if they know." Shana tells.

"SAKAI! SHANA!" Shouted two male voices.

"Sato. And Tanaka. Something wrong?" Yuji asks the two.

"Margery needs to see you guys immediately!" Sato told them. "She says she's heard of an attack from Outlaw planned by Bal Masque. And something about their new leader by the name of Dr. Eggman."

Shana, Yuji and Sonic all look at each other with serious expression.

"And don't worry." Eita looks over at Sonic. "She already knows about you Sonic and your whole story. Wilhelmina already told us about it. She'll be there too."

"But I thought Bal Masque was defeated for good!" Yoshida said.

"It would seem that Bal Masque is still after the Midnight Lost Child." Alastor explained.

"Hold onto my arms. Tell me the directions." Sonic says.

"Uh...why are we doing this?" Sato asks.

"Yeah. What's the deal?" Eita asked.

"Just do it! Stop asking questions!" Shana said with irritation in her voice.

"Alright, hold on tight!" The blue hedgehog says

They all hold onto Sonic's arms as he takes off in a blast of speed leaving nothing but a blue streak and a blast of wind behind.

**Is Bal Masque really going to return? Are they really being run by Dr. Eggman? And what does the future have in store for our heroes? Find out...Next time!**

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. I think I may be getting a little better at writing. So, let me know what you think and tell me what I need to work on. Any advice is encouraged. :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Is Bal Masque Really Returning

***Insert Shakugan no Shana 2 first theme here - JOINT***

**Last time, our heroes had their first encounter with diabolical Dr. Eggman that Sonic had told them about. Soon after, they explained to Kazumi what has been going on. Then, Eita and Keisaku had ran to tell Shana, Yuji, Kazumi and Sonic about the report from Outlaw about the planned return of the evil organization known as Bal Masque and the evil Dr. Eggman being their new leader. Is Bal Masque really planning on returning and continue their attempts at capturing the Midnight Lost Child from Yuji? And is Dr. Eggman really their new leader? Find out...Now!**

* * *

Soon Sonic and the others had reached their destination which is the home of Keisaku and where the Flame Haze Margery Daw currently stays. They walk inside and see two woman on the sofa going through reports from Outlaw. One was a pink haired lady wearing a pink maid's outfit and pink hair. This was the Flame Haze, Wilhelimina Carmel with the title 'Specialist of Everything' who had taken care of Shana. The other was a woman with long blonde hair, wore glasses, wore what looked like a blue business woman jacket and black leggings. This was the Flame Haze, Margery Daw with the title of 'Chanter of Elegies' who was the Flame Haze of the Crimson Lord, Marchosias, who was known in the Crimson World as 'The Claws and Fangs of Violation'. Her and Shana used to rivals when they first met. But they were now on good terms and got along quite well. They also see what looks like a yellow/orangish fox with two tails and a red echidna looking through the papers. They look over at Sonic and the others.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaims flying over to them with his tails.

"Hey, Sonic! Its about time." Knuckles said walking over to him.

"Yo, Tails, Knuckles. Long time no see!" Sonic high fiving Tails and fist bumping Knuckles.

"Hey there, midget. Glad you're here." Said the blonde woman looking over at the group.

Wilhelimina stands up and looks over at them. "You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. Shana's told us about your story."

Sonic nods.

"Tanaka and Sato said that you recently got a report from Outlaw about Bal Masque planning to return." Yuji said to Margery.

"Yes. Apparently they're not done in their attempts in capturing the Midnight Lost Child." Margery told them.

"They sure are persistent aren't they? They've already lost twice. Why don't they just give up?" Eita said.

"Bal Masque will not give so easily in capturing Yuji's treasure tool. They'll do anything to get their hands on it." Alastor spoke out.

"We also heard they're being run by Eggman." Sonic said.

"Correct. They are." Wilhelimina told them handing Sonic a card like object.

"This doesn't seem good, Sonic." Tails said.

"Just one question. Who is this Bal Masque bunch?" Sonic asked.

"An organization that has been after Yuji for quite some time. They're after the treasure tool which Yuji carries inside his body." Margery said to the blue hedgehog.

"What's so special about it?" Sonic asked another question.

"Do you remember how we told that a Torch's flame will burn out after a certain amount of time? The treasure tool which Yuji carries is known as the Midnight Lost Child. It is a treasure tool that will relight the Torch's flame every night at midnight. As long as the Mystes carries that treasure tool, their Torch will not burn out and they will not vanish." Alastor explained.

"I see." Sonic says.

"They want to use the Lost Child so they can make the ultimate Denizen. They've almost succeeded once before." Margery said.

"And, Sonic. Since Eggman is their leader, there may be a good chance they have a Chaos Emerald in their possession!" Tails said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sonic said.

"If they do, we'll snatch it right out of their hands!" Knuckles said pounding his fists together.

"Now, what's the story with these Chaos Emerald things you're talking about?" Margery asked.

"They're 7 powerful gems with unlimited power. They all posses negative and positive properties." Tails explained.

"What do you mean by positive and negative properties?" Wilhelimina asked.

"Each Chaos Emerald posses negative and positive properties." Sonic stated. "If in the hands of someone who is trying to do good, they'll bring peace and happiness. But if they fall into the wrong hands, they'll bring darkness and despair. They also allow you to stop time, travel through time or teleport someone or something using the power of Chaos Control."

"They do sound very powerful." Wilhelimina.

"Just don't give them to Margery Daw! You might not get them back! Hahaha!" Laughed the joking spell book Marchosias

"Shut up!" Shouted Margery punching the Marchosias which yelled in pain. "Stupid, Marco!"

"Who all is in this Bal Masque bunch?" Knuckles asked.

"Several powerful Crimson Lords." Alastor explained.

"One is Thousand Changes, Sydonay." Margery says. "As his name suggests, he has the ability to transform into quite a few different creatures. I've been trying to kill the bastard for years. But have never been successful."

"One is the Judge of Paradoxes, Bel Peol. She's known as the 'Strategist' to everyone in Bal Masque since she's the one who comes up with their battle plans." Shana said.

"Another is known the Supreme Throne, Hecate. She is used to be one of the leaders of Bal Masque until Dr. Eggman took over." Alastor said.

"Sounds like there's quite a few powerful people in Bal Masque." Tails said.

"Yes. There are many powerful Crimson Lords in Bal Masque." Alastor said.

"Heh! This adventure sounds like it'll be fun!" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"Don't get too cocky, hedgehog. You don't know who you're dealing with." Alastor told Sonic.

"He's right, Sonic. You really don't know the full power of Bal Masque." Shana said with a serious look.

"So what do we do for the time being until they make their appearance known?" Keisaku asked.

"We'll have to be on guard at all times. We need to be ready at every moment of everyday." Shana said.

"And track down the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and our friends. We need all the help we can get." Tails said.

Sonic nods.

"We won't let them harm anything in either worlds!" Knuckles stated.

"Right. Now, we must begin to get ready for when the time comes. Tails, do you have an idea of where the other 6 Chaos Emeralds are?" Yuji asks the fox.

Tails pulls out his MilesElectric which he has modified into a Chaos Emerald radar.

"According the radar, they're scattered all over the world. 5 of them at least. I'll bet one of them is with Eggman and Bal Masque." Tails said.

"All around the world?" Kazumi said.

"Its not surprising." Tails said. "Whenever the Chaos Emeralds come together in one spot, they'll scatter and land in different locations around the world."

"It'll be difficult to find them all then." Shana said.

"And I doubt you'll be the only ones looking for them either." Margery said.

"You're staying here, Margery?" Yuji asked.

Margery nodded. "Wilhelimina, Keisaku, Eita and I will stay here and look over the reports that Outlaw sends in."

"It would be best for you to stay here as well, Kazumi. This'll be a dangerous task." Shana told Kazumi.

"But-" Kazumi is cut off by Margery.

"The midget's right, Kazumi. This'll be dangerous. Better safe than sorry."

"Alright then." Kazumi said now depressed. '_But I want try and help Sakai.' _She thought to herself.

"What about you, Tails and Knuckles? Will you stay here? Or will you join?" Sonic asked

"I'll be staying and help out here. But don't worry. I'll get some communicators ready so I can contact you if needed." Tails said.

"And I'll go with you guys. You may need my help." Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay. Then its settled." Alastor suddenly spoke out. "You must all get rest at once. This journey will begin first thing tomorrow morning. This will be a long and difficult journey."

"Alright guys. Looks like a new and epic adventure has started! Let's do it!" Sonic shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted out at the same time.

Soon everyone departed and went home to get ready for the next day and for their long journey to begin.

**And so our heroes have decided. Now the safety of the entire planet rests in their hands. Will they find the 7 Chaos Emeralds and keep the Midnight Lost Child inside Yuji out the hands of Bal Masque? Or will Bal Masque be successful this time? Find out as the story continues!**


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos Emerald Lost

**Narrator: Last time, Sonic, Yuji, Shana and the others learned that rumored return of the organization Bal Masque and Dr. Eggman being their leader was indeed fact. They have all decided that fate of the entire planet rests in their hands. Now, they must locate the remaining 6 Chaos Emeralds and keep Yuji Sakai's treasure tool, the Midnight Lost Child out of the grasp of Bal Masque. The true adventure begins...Now!**

***Insert Sonic Adventure 2's Live and Learn here***

* * *

The next morning Yuji, Shana and Sonic began to rise and shine. However, Yuji, Shana and Sonic were in his room talking about when to meet the others at Keisaku's house. But Yuji's mother Chigusa, accidently walked in to tell Shana and Yuji that breakfast ready. But, she saw Sonic in the process. Soon after, they told her about everything. Including everything about the Crimson Realm and Yuji being a Torch/Mystes. And how he had helped save the planet a number of times.

"I see. So...Yuji's a Torch. A temporary replacement because the original had been devoured by creatures known as Crimson Denizens. And you, Shana are known as Flame Haze which their job is to maintain the balance of both worlds." Chigusa said trying comprehend it all.

"It is all true." Alastor told her.

"And you, Sonic are from another world sent here by a scientist named Dr. Eggman and are trying to get back home." Chigusa said again.

"Correct. And Yuji and Shana volunteered to help me and my friends. We need to go all around the world collect the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman and Bal Masque do. If they do, it'll be bad." Sonic said.

"It's true, Chigusa." Shana said.

Chigusa looked up with a smile on her face as always. "Well, if you're going to save the planet, please be careful."

"We well, mom. Don't worry." Yuji said to his mother.

"Sorry we have to leave. But its our duty to protect the world and the people in it." Shana said.

Chigusa nodded. "Then I wish you all the luck in the world."

Soon after, they bid Chigusa farewell and leave to Keisaku's house where everyone is awaiting them.

"Glad you finally showed up, my lady. We've been awaiting you." Spoke out Wilhelimina.

"Tails has some news to tell you." Margery said.

They look over at the fox and he begins to speak.

"We've actually managed to detect a Chaos Emerald in this city." Tails stated.

"A Chaos Emerald here in Misaki City?" Alastor asked surprised.

Tails nodded.

"We've no time to waste. Knowing Eggman, he'll be after it as well." Knuckles said.

"He'll also probably have someone from Bal Masque with him. I'll go with you as well." Margery said.

"We have a feeling we'll be seeing an old friend." Said Marchosias.

Sonic nodded. "Then let's get going! The quicker the better."

* * *

Soon they all depart to locate the Chaos Emerald in Misaki City. Sonic running along ground with the two Flame Haze's following closely behind. Shana flying through the air with her orange wings and Margery flying on Marchosias.

"Keisaku, Eita. See anything on the alter?" Margery asked talking into her purple glowing bookmark.

"Yeah. We see what looks like a diamond around where the Art Museum is." Keisaku said.

"Great, thanks. We'll get back to you later." She says putting the bookmark away.

"What'd they find, Chanter?" Shana asked.

"They said they saw the shape of diamond around the Art Museum. The spot where you and I first met." Margery said.

"Then let's juice!" Sonic says.

They go even faster and reach the museum within a few minutes.

* * *

Sonic takes out his Chaos Emerald and it begins to glow brightly creating a chiming sound.

"What're you doing?" Shana asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds each detect each other. So this is how we try to find them when we don't have a radar." Knuckles explained.

Then a communicator begins to beep. It turns out be Sonic's.

"What's up, Tails?" Sonic says.

"Sonic, you guys are being followed! Its Eggman! And someone is with him! Be careful!" Tails says before the communicator cuts off.

"Let's get there before he does!" Knuckles says.

They begin to head inside but are cut off be several robots, Eggman himself and a man with black glasses, gray hair, a brown jacket and is carrying what looks like a staff in his hands this would be his Treasure Tool known as 'Shintetsu Nyoi'.

"Eggman!" Sonic and Knuckles shout.

"Its Thousand Changes, Sydonay!" Alastor exclaimed.

"Its good to see you, Sonic, Knuckles and you children. But its too bad you won't be collecting that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said with a smirk.

"You go on ahead, doctor. I'll keep them busy so you can get what you came for." Sydonay says.

"Very well. I'm counting on you, Sydonay." Eggman says flying into the museum.

* * *

"Its been awhile. Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter and Flame of Heaven and Chanter of Elegies." Sydonay says with grin.

"Hmph! Don't think for a second you can defeat us!" Shana says as a seal forms and she pulls out her Nietono no Shana.

"You ready to kick some ass, Marchosias?" Margery asks.

"You have no idea my beautiful, Margery Daw!"

Marchosias and Margery both glow for a moment before turn into a giant floating blue bear like creature.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll hold off this guy! We have some unfinished business." Margery said.

"Right! Good luck!" Sonic says.

The rest all go ahead leaving Margery and Sydonay alone.

"We had a feeling we'd be seeing each other again." Sydonay said.

"Please. Shut up. I'll defeat and kill here and now." Margery said.

"Don't be so sure!" Sydonay said.

Sydonay began to glow and he transformed into what looked like a cross between a lion and bird.

"We'll finish this!" Marchosias shouted. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

"EGGMAN!" They all shouted.

"Hmm!? So, you got past Sydonay." Eggman said.

"Not quite. One of our friends is taking care of him right now!" Shana said.

"Get away from that Chaos Emerald right now!" Knuckles says.

"Hahahahaha! Egg Warrior! Come forth!"

A moment later a giant robot with gold plated armor, a large sword and shield busted through the ceiling of the building and landed in front of them.

"I'll leave these pest to you! Destroy them!" Eggman said flying away.

Eggman flies out of the building with the Chaos Emerald leaving them to fight the Egg Warrior.

"Damn it!" Knuckles shouts.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight it!" Shana says.

"Lets do it!" Sonic says.

The robot begins to swing its sword but the group separates across the room and attack it from different directions. Shana hits it with her sword, Yuji throws a ball of silver flame, Sonic uses a series of Homing Attacks. But no avail, they do no damage to the giant mech.

"Damn! Its not taking any damage at all!" Shana stated.

"Stay calm." Alastor said.

"We need to find a weak spot!" Knuckles said.

Sonic then spots what looks like a orange glowing core on the front that is blocked by the mechs shield.

"I think I just found it. Its blocked by its shield!" Sonic shouted.

"Alright, lets go! Lets destroy that shield first!" Yuji said.

They all start to attack the mech. Shana sends blasts of fire from her sword which hits the shield while Sonic uses a series of Homing Attacks and Knuckles punches it. The shield begins to crack. Then Yuji fires several blasts of silver fire that destroy the shield.

"Ready, Knuckles?" Sonic asks with a grin.

"Ready." Knuckles says to him.

Sonic jumps toward Knuckles as he grabs his feet. Knuckles swings Sonic around several times and then throws him at the robot. Sonic boosts into the robots weak point and goes through it. The mech begins to spark and explodes several moments later.

"Alright!" Sonic says with a grin.

"Well, that piece of scrap metal was destroyed. But..." Knuckles trails off.

"Yeah. Eggman got away with the Chaos Emerald." Yuji stated.

"This isn't a complete loss. There are still currently 5 more of them to locate. We must act quickly!" Alastor states.

"He's right. As long as Eggman doesn't have all 7, we still have a chance." Knuckles says.

"We should fix this place up before we leave. If you guys don't mind, lend me your Power of Existence so we can fix the building before we leave." Shana asks of them.

They then use Power of Existence and building is restored and everything was returned back to normal.

A few moments later the Chanter of Elegies walks in.

"Were you successful, Margery?" Yuji asked the blonde woman.

Margery shakes her head. "No. The bastard got away from me again."

"Its all because that Eggman guy got that emerald." Marchosias said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. Lets head back." Yuji says.

Sonic pulls out his red Chaos Emerald.

"Hold on to me guys."

They all hold onto each other as the Chaos Emerald begins to glow.

"Chaos Control."

* * *

Soon after, they reappear at Keisaku's house where Tails, Keisaku, Eita and Wilhelimina are looking at papers from Outlaw.

"Welcome back." Eita greeted.

"I trust you were successful?" Wilhelimina asked.

"No. Eggman got the Emerald. He used one of his robots to distract us while he made his getaway." Yuji explained.

"Well we're in luck. The radar just detected another Chaos Emerald! It looks like its somewhere in the United States!" Tails says.

"In America?" Shana says.

"It would seem so." Tails said.

"Well, lets get this party started! Lets make this score tied! Lets make it 2 for 2! We won't let Egghead get away with his plans!" Sonic says.

Everybody gives a determined look and agrees with him.

"Good luck you guys." Keisaku says.

"And don't die." Marchosias told them.

Soon Sonic, Yuji, Shana and Knuckles make their way out and begin to head to America and the next Chaos Emerald.

* * *

**Narrator: With a failed attempt at collecting the Chaos Emerald, Sonic and friends begin to make their way to the United States of America to retrieve the next one. Will they be able to collect it? Or will Eggman succeed yet again? Find out...next time!**

* * *

**Okay. I think this chapter may have been quite boring and I think I may it may not be that good. But let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Two for One Deal

**Narrator: Last time, Sonic and friends had yet another encounter with Dr. Eggman while trying to get the Chaos Emerald that Tails had detected. And with him was Thousand Changes, Sydonay. A member of Bal Masque. This also confirmed the rumor that Eggman had claimed leadership to the organization. However, Sonic and his friends failed in their attempt to acquire the Chaos Emerald before Dr. Eggman could. So now, Sonic, Yuji and Shana now make their way to America, in hopes of finding the Chaos Emerald. Will they succeed? Or will they will fail? Find out...NOW!**

***Insert Shakugan no Shana Season 1 theme - Crimson Red Sky here***

**NOTE: I actually decided to leave Knuckles with the others back in Keisaku's with Tails, Wilhelmina, Margery, and Kazumi.**

* * *

As Sonic, Yuji and Shana are running and flying over the water, they being to make their way toward the shore of San Francisco, California (**I wonder why I chose this city? Hmm...)**.

"Does the radar have anything, Sonic?" Shana asked.

Sonic begins to look at the radar and sees a red dot a the lower left corner of the screen. "Yeah. Its to the west of here. Looks like it might be on the beach."

"Well lets hurry!" Yuji said.

"We must hurry before Bal Masque and the scientist get to it first." Alastor spoke up.

Sonic begins to do a Super-Peel Out quickly as Shana and Yuji speed up behind him.

Awhile later, they come to the shore that has a cliff side with the waves crashing up against it.

"Its got to be somewhere around here." Sonic says suddenly.

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong, Alastor?" Shana asked.

"Hmm? Oh. No. Just be on your guard. You can never be too careful." Alastor instructed.

"Right." Yuji asked.

Soon after they hear what sounds like rocket boosters up in the air and see a robot that has drills, rocket launchers and rocket boosters descend and float in the air with Eggman in the cockpit. Shana, Yuji and Sonic all get in fighting stances.

"Grr! Again!?" Shana shouts slightly annoyed.

"Hahaha! Hello, Sonic! I thank you for leading me right to the Emerald!" Eggman says with a grin.

"Not a chance, Eggy! You're not getting the Emerald this time!" Sonic says with a cocky grin.

"That's right! We're getting it this time!" Yuji said pulling out a bookmark which contained his sword Blutsauger.

"You won't get away this time!" Shana said wielding Nietono no Shana.

Then Sonic's radar begins to beep more. He looks at and sees 1 more dot had appeared. With it being right in front of them. He turns to his comrades and grins.

"This isn't so bad guys." Sonic whispers.

"What?" Shana asked. "Why is that?"

Sonic shows them the radar and they both begin to form a grin.

"Hm? What's with those grins?" Eggman asked.

"Heh! You won't defeat us, Eggman! Prepare to taste another defeat!" Sonic said.

"Get ready, fools! Here I come! Prepare to face the power of the 'Egg Hornet MK. II'!" Eggman shouts.

He begins to fire several missiles. Sonic uses a series of Homing Attacks to destroy them. Shana slashes them cutting them in half making explode as Yuji does the same.

"Is that all ya got? How sad!" Shana said.

"Heh! All systems, full power!" Eggman says as his air craft burrows underground.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouts. "Didn't see that one coming."

Soon they feel the earth below them begin to shake and jump out of the as Eggman surfaces. But Sonic manages to strike the cockpit quickly cracking the glass dome Eggman is in.

"You'll have to do better than that, rodent! Take this!" Eggman shouts.

A red light begins to form on the left side of the machine and a blue light begins to form on the right side of the machine. Then they fire lazars from both sides toward all the three of them. Yuji and Shana manage to dodge, but Sonic was caught off guard and flew and hit the ground hard.

"Agh!" Sonic groans from the impact

"Are alright, Sonic!?" Shana asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic says standing up. "No worries. I've been hit with harder attacks. I'm ashamed, Eggman." He begins to grin. "I've been hit harder by a Motobug."

"You dare mock me!? Take this, Sonic!"

Eggman lunges at Sonic, but Sonic begins to do a Spin Dash and the drill clashes with Sonic and breaks off and flies into the water leaving one drill on the left side of the machine.

"No! Not the right drill!" Eggman shouts.

Soon Eggman begins to feel a bunch heat in his mech.

"Its getting hot in here. Why is that?" Eggman asks.

He turns back and sees Shana firing flames from her sword onto the mech as it begins to heat up.

"Never turn your back on an opponent!" Shana shouts.

"You're no match for me girl!" Eggman says firing missiles once more.

Yuji slashes to missiles with Blutsauger making them fall apart and explode. Shana then fires a blast of flame toward the aircraft. The craft then explodes with a big boom. Once the smoke clears, all they see is Eggman covered in gray dust from the explosion with an angry grin. Sonic then lands on the rim of the cockpit with a cocky grin on his face.

"Now. I'll take what belongs to us." Sonic jumps into the air and performs a downward boost while simultaneously smashing through the Egg-O-Matic and grabbing the Chaos Emerald that Eggman had in his possession.

The craft explodes again sending Eggman flying off out of sight screaming.

"Well, that was a fun." Sonic says rubbing the bottom the of his nose.

"Now, that he's out of the way, we can recover the other one." Yuji said.

Awhile later, the radar goes off quickly signaling the Emerald is underground.

"Its here." Sonic says.

"Underground. But how do we get it?" Shana asked.

"No problem. Leave this to me." Sonic begins to grin as the emerald glows a bright purple.

The purple Chaos Emerald begins to glow brightly as Sonic jumps into the air and performs a downward Spin Dash and burrows into the soil. Soon, a green beam of light appears from the hole as a bright green Chaos Emerald floats up in front of them. Shana takes the Emerald as Sonic jumps out from the ground.

"That makes 3 for the good guys!" Sonic said.

Shana puts the Chaos Emerald in her black trench coat and looks at Sonic.

"We should get back to the others now. They'll be awaiting us." Shana said.

"Right." Sonic pulls out a Chaos Emerald as both Yuji and Shana hold onto his shoulder. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

They teleport to Keisaku's house where Margery, Tails, Knuckles and the others are awaiting them.

"How was it?" Margery asked.

"Were you successful?" Wilhelimina asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Sonic asked.

Sonic holds up the purple Chaos Emerald that he took from Eggman's aircraft as Shana pulls the green Emerald out from her trench coat.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed

"You found 2 of them!?" Eita shouted

"We ran into Dr. Eggman while we were there. And he happened to have one." Yuji said.

"Figures he'd follow you." Keisaku spoke out.

"So that makes 3 to 1 now." Knuckles said.

"The odds are in our favor. Now, lets keep it that way." Alastor spoke out.

"You've got that right, Flame of Heaven." Marchosias said.

"Now, then. Everybody should get some rest for now. We'll track down the next Chaos Emerald tomorrow." Wilhelimina said.

* * *

On the way back home, Yuji, Shana and Sonic talk about what to do the next day.

"We just need to make sure we keep the odds in our favor. As long as we have more Chaos Emeralds than Bal Masque, we'll be fine." Shana said.

"Yes. But knowing that scientist, he won't give up that easily. We need to stay on guard!" Alastor instructed.

"No need to worry, Alastor. Knowing, Eggman, won't win so easily either. I've beaten him plenty of times to know his tricks." Sonic says.

"But what if one of the members of Bal Masque attack while we're down for the night and take the Emeralds from us? Or my treasure tool for that matter?" Yuji asked

"We'll just have to keep a look out." Sonic says.

"Yeah." Yuji simply said.

"Don't worry, Yuji. We won't let anything happen to you." Shana said to him. _"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you. I love you, Yuji. And I'll make damn well that nothing happens to you."_

* * *

**Narrator: Our heroes managed to recover two the 7 Chaos Emeralds from the evil doctor. Making the odds slightly better for the hero side. But they still have a long battle ahead of them before they are finished with Bal Masque and Dr. Eggman. Will they be able to keep odds with them? Or will odds once again be against them? Find out as the adventure continues!**

* * *

**Well, what you think of this chapter? Review it and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7: A Truce?

**Narrator: Last time, Sonic and friends had yet another encounter with Dr. Eggman while trying to find the Chaos Emerald. They ended up having a battle against him with the 'Egg Hornet'. The battle didn't last long and our heroes managed to take the Chaos Emerald that he had in his possession as well as the one that they had come for. So now, the odds are in our heroes favor. Will our heroes be able to keep it that way? Or will the odds be in the villains favor? Find out...Now!**

***Insert Sonic Adventure's Opening Movie version of 'Open Your Heart' here.* **

* * *

The next morning Yuji, Shana and Sonic woke up and went downstairs where Chigusa had already made breakfast for the trio. While they're eating, they had been talking about plans for the day.

"Well, when we get to Sato's, Tails should be able to give us information about the next Chaos Emerald." Yuji said taking a bite of his toast.

"Well, we just need to make sure we get that Emerald before Eggman does." Shana said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, I'm sure what you three do will keep the world in safe hands." Chigusa said.

"Heh! You bet, Ms. Sakai!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Then Sonic's wrist communicator began to go off.

"What's up, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! We've got trouble!" Tails shouted.

"What's wrong!?" Shana shouted.

"Its the Chaos Emeralds! They're all gone!" Tails shouted

"WHAT!?" All three of them shouted in unison.

* * *

The three rush over to Keisaku's house and see all of the Chaos Emeralds have disappeared.

"What happened here!?" Sonic asked.

"Someone must've stolen them while we were all off guard." Margery said.

"But who could've? It couldn't have Eggman or anyone from Bal Masque. We would've sensed them." Shana said.

"I know who it was." Said a deep male voice.

They turn around and see a black hedgehog with red eyes, red stripes on quills, white chest hair, golden rings on his wrists and rocket skates on his feet.

"Who's that?" Yuji asked.

"He looks like Sonic." Shana said.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"You know who stole the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow nodded. "It was an enemy we fought not too long ago. He's come back."

"Wait a minute. You don't mean-" Sonic trailed off as Shadow nodded.

"That bastard should've been dead!" Knuckles shouted.

"How is he still alive!?" Tails shouted as well.

"Wait a minute! Just who are you guys talking about?" Yuji asked.

"A being born from negative Chaos energy. His name is...Nazo." Shadow said.

* * *

The explain to the others that Nazo was born from negative Chaos energy. And how he tried to destroy Mobius in order to destroy the Master Emerald. But he was defeated by Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles after Shadow and Sonic merged together into one being known as Shadic.

"So Nazo is real threat, huh?" Margery asked.

"Yeah. He almost destroyed the planet." Sonic said.

" It seems he wasn't completely defeated. Just severely wounded. He must be stopped at all costs." Shadow said.

Then they heard a child like laugh and a small black robot with a backpack and rocket booster flies into the building.

"Hiya, Sonic! Long time no see!" The robot waved.

"What d'ya want, Bokkun?" Sonic asked with his eyes half closed.

"I have message for you from Dr. Eggman. Here!"

He puts a yellow TV on the table and an image of Eggman appears on the TV.

"Sonic." Eggman says. "I sent this message to call...a truce between us."

"A truce!?" Yuji shouts.

"Yes, a truce. I know that Nazo is still alive. And to prove it, Bokkun, give them the Chaos Emerald."

Bokkun hands them the red Chaos Emerald that Eggman stole days before.

"Sonic, we must talk more. Along with your friends, meet me at my base off the shore of Japan. I'll let my robots know to let you in." Eggman said.

"Right." Sonic said.

"Very well." Eggman said. "I'll be expecting you."

The TV cuts off and Bokkun flies away.

"Can we...really trust him?" Shana asked.

"I don't know to be honest. We've called truces plenty of times before though." Tails said.

"Eggman would never give us Chaos Emerald if he wasn't serious." Knuckles said.

"We have no choice. We have no time to waste. Let's go!" Sonic said.

They all leave for Eggman's base. Yuji, Shana, Margery and Wilhelmina however are all hesitant about it. But Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow know Eggman wishes to call an honest truce.

* * *

**Narrator: Now, a new/old enemy emerges. Nazo. Is he really as powerful as Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles make him sound? And does Dr. Eggman along with Bal Masque wish to call a truce? Find out next time!**

* * *

**This chapter probably sucked. So let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8: A Truce & Feelings Revealed

**Narrator: Last time, Sonic and friends learned that the Chaos Emeralds had been stolen late in the night. Then a black hedgehog by the name of Shadow appeared and told them that it wasn't Dr. Eggman nor any member of Bal Masque. Instead, it had been an enemy that Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles thought they had defeated. Nazo. A being created from negative Chaos energy. Soon after, Dr. Eggman's messenger robot, Bokkun, had given them a message that he wanted to call a truce. They had all agreed to meet at the doctor's base on the shore of Japan. What will happen now? Will the doctor keep his word? Or is it all a ruse to trap Sonic and his friends? Find out...now!**

***Insert Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Solaris Phase 2 boss theme here***

* * *

Several hours later Sonic, Margery, Wilhelmina, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Yuji and Shana arrived at the door of Eggman's base. The door opens and robot motions for them to follow and leads them to the control of the base where Eggman, Sydonay, Bel Peol and Hecate were awaiting them.

"Hello, Sonic. I've been expecting you." Eggman said.

"So, I guess Nazo stole your Chaos Emeralds too?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. The bastard emerged from the Chaos Emeralds and took them out of the base." Eggman said angrily.

"What does he plan to do when he gets them?" Margery asks.

"He'll use them for one thing. He'll use Chaos Control to get back to Mobius and destroy our world." Shadow said.

"We tried to keep him from getting away." Bel Peol said.

"But he was too strong even for us." Sydonay said.

"What should we do then? He has 5 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds!" Tails said.

"Well we have the one Eggman gave us. So we just have to find the last one." Yuji explained.

Eggman turned around in his chair and started pressing buttons his computer as an emerald radar comes up and a silver dot comes up.

"According to my computer, the last Chaos Emerald is to the north of here. It looks like its around some old ruins." Eggman explained.

"Then we have no time to waste. We must hurry!" Alastor said.

"We can't let this bastard get that last Chaos Emerald!" Marchosias shouted.

"Hey! Look at who you're talkin' to! You're talkin' to the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"We have to keep him from leaving this dimension. We have to hurry." Shadow said.

"Then lets go. The sooner the better." Margery said.

"First everybody should get some rest." Eggman said. "We'll go for the Emerald tomorrow."

Everybody nods and heads home to get some rest.

* * *

Later that night, Shana and Yuji are sitting on top of the roof of his house talking amongst each other.

"Hey...Shana?" Yuji asked getting her attention.

"Hm?" Shana asked turning to him.

"There's something I need to tell you." Yuji said looking up at the moon.

"What is it?" Shana asked with curiosity.

"_How do I say this? I've never told a girl how I feel before."_ Yuji thought to himself.

"Well? What is it?" Shana asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"Well...Its just that...Well...Well I...I...I love you, Shana!" Yuji said.

"Ah!" Shana gasped with a slight blush. "You...love me?"

Yuji nodded. "I have for awhile. Even though when we first met we didn't get along very well. But as we kept fighting against Denizens and Bal Masque together I started to develop feelings for you. Even though you probably wouldn't feel the same about me."

"You're wrong!" Shana shouted out suddenly.

"Huh?" Yuji asked.

"I do love you, Yuji!" Shana shouted blushing. "I started to feel this way for you a long time ago. Back when we first met Margery. Back then I began to feel like I could do anything as long as you're with me. And I still do."

Both Shana and Yuji look into each others eyes and begin to lean closer together. Soon the gap between them closes and they lock lips. Shana wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. They kiss for what seemed hours to them.

"_I can't believe...This is happening Yuji and I are...!" _Shana trailed off in her though

"_Shana...Shana actually feels them same way about me as I do her." _Yuji thought himself.

They break apart and they put their foreheads together and look into each others eyes once more.

"I love you, Shana. All I want to be with you and protect you." Yuji said with a loving smile.

"Same here, Yuji. I love you, too." Shana said with a soft loving voice.

They both wrap their arms around each other and lock into a warm embrace.

"Shana, Yuji. Shouldn't you two get some re-" Sonic cuts himself off when he sees them hugging he begins to smirk.

Shana and Yuji break apart when they see Sonic standing there smirking. Their faces become as red as the red Chaos Emerald. Maybe redder.

"Wh-What're you smirking at, hedgehog!?" Shana shouts out.

"Heh heh! You know, Flame Haze!" Sonic says chuckling.

"Come on, Shana. He would've found sooner or later anyway." Yuji said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, Shana. I won't tell anyone." Sonic said with a thumbs up and wink.

"You better not or else." Shana said with a glare.

"I swear. Hero's honor." Sonic said.

"Good." Shana said.

Soon after Sonic, Yuji and Shana get some rest and get ready for their next adventure.

* * *

**Narrator: So Sonic and his friends have formed a truce with Dr. Eggman and Bal Masque to find the final Chaos Emerald before the evil Nazo does. And Shana and Yuji have finally confessed their true feelings toward each other and have vowed to protect each other. But will they be able to keep their promises? Is the truce just a ruse by Dr. Eggman to trick our heroes? Find out as the adventure goes on!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Brilliant Plan!

**Narrator: Last time, Dr. Eggman formed a truce with Sonic and his friends to locate the final Chaos Emerald before Nazo as he has 5 of the 7. And feelings were revealed as Yuji and Shana confessed their love for each other and promised to protect one another. But was the truce just a trick to fool Sonic and his friends? And is Nazo really alive? Find out...Now!**

***Because this chapter is focused only on Eggman; Insert 'E.G.G.M.A.N. from Sonic Adventure 2 here***

* * *

Meanwhile a certain scientist is in his base smirking and laughing evilly.

"Those fools are idiots! Hahahahaha! I have 5 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds here in the base! I just used a copy of Nazo's DNA from the ring I took from the battle site to replicate it and make a clone. And with it I'll get that Chaos Emerald! And then, when those idiots are off guard, I'll take that last Chaos Emerald I used to get them to gain my trust and conquer both this world and Mobius and finally build my Eggman Empire! Hohohohoho!" the evil scientist laughed.

"I have to say, doctor. That's not a bad plan you came up with." Bel Peol complemented.

"Why thank you my dear, Bel Peol." Eggman said.

"But what about our deal?" Sydonay asked.

"Don't worry, Sydonay." The doctor told him. "You'll get your Midnight Lost Child."

"Very good." Bel Peol asked.

"But what will you do if Sonic and the others find out they were tricked?" Hecate asked.

"Not to worry, my dear." Dr. Eggman said. "They won't find out so easily. You see, since they believe Nazo is alive, they won't suspect a thing from me."

"How can you be so sure?" Hecate asked again.

"Oh you'll see, Hecate. I have a 300 IQ after all. Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed evilly once again.

"Very well, doctor. We'll leave you to your affairs." Bel Peol said as the three walked out of the room.

* * *

**Narrator: As it turns out, the truce was fake and is a trap the doctor used to trick Sonic and the others. Nazo is just a copy from the DNA Eggman recovered from the ring Eggman got from the battle site where the battle had taken place after Nazo was defeated. But will Eggman's plan succeed? Or will Sonic and his friends find out about elaborate scheme? Find out as the adventure goes on!**

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter was short. But it was focused on Eggman. So review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nazo Appears

The next morning everybody except for Dr. Eggman meet up at Keisaku's house and begin to make a game plan about heading to the Forgotten Ruins where the 7th and final Chaos Emerald is and intercept Nazo.

"So what're you guys going to do, Sonic?" Eita asked. "This Nazo guy sure sounds pretty tough."

"He is." Sonic said. "We have to be careful. Since we've met before, he'll know all of our tricks."

"We'll have to hope he doesn't show up." Knuckles said.

"Shana, Margery, Wilhelimina and I will go with you guys to help out." Yuji said volunteering.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow all look at each other and nod.

"Alright. Just don't get in the way. Nazo is more powerful than you think" Sonic warned.

"Don't underestimate him. We're the only ones who know what he's capable of." Shadow said.

"They are right, Shana." Alastor said. "It is a good idea that you follow their orders this time around instead of making your own decisions."

"Alright." Shana acknowledged.

"Heh. This'll be fun!" Marchosias shouted excitedly.

"We're ready when you are." Margery said.

"We should hurry. The sooner the better." Wilhelmina said.

"Alright! Lets do it!" Sonic shouted as they all ran out the door.

"Good luck you guys!" Eita, Keisaku and Kazumi all shouted.

"Just be careful." Kazumi said with a worried expression on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the doctors base, he is looking through a small spy robot he sent to spy on Sonic and company and is looking at his monitor and sees them leave the house.

"We'll follow them and wait for my robotic to be defeated and wait for them to bring me the Chaos Emeralds. This'll be almost too easy. Hahahaha." He laughed.

"Shall we leave now, Dr. Eggman?" Hecate asked.

"Yes. The sooner the better." Dr. Eggman says.

Eggman gets into his Egg-O-Matic and flies out of the base with Hecate, Bel Peol and Sydonay following close behind him.

* * *

Awhile later, Sonic and the others come across what looks like an old temple and several buildings in the surrounding area abandoned.

"This looks like the place." Sonic said.

Yuji looks up the path and sees several figures lying on the ground up ahead unconscious. Yuji runs to them quickly.

"Guys!" Yuji calls the group.

The all run and gasp. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are shocked the most at what they see. They see a white hedgehog with gray boots, white gloves that blue patterns on them. A bat with a white outfit, white fur and black wings. And they see a pink hedgehog with a red dress and red boots.

"Its Silver, Amy and Rouge!" Tails shouted.

"How long have they been here!?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic begins to shake everyone of them and wakes them up.

"Ugh..." Silver groans.

"What in the world happened?" Rouge asked holding her head.

"S-Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Uh..." Sonic begins to back away with his hands out.

"Rouge, what happened?" Shadow asked.

"It was that bastard, Nazo!" Rouge shouted.

"We came for the Chaos Emerald here. We tried to stop him but he knocked us all out. He probably went inside that temple." Silver pointed.

"Then we have to hurry!" Shana shouted running around.

"Let's hurry before he gets the Chaos Emerald!" Shadow said skating ahead.

Awhile later they enter a room with what looks like a pedal in the middle of it with light blue Chaos Emerald sitting on top of it glowing. But there is nobody within sight.

"It seems we got here first." Wilhelmina said.

"Now lets hurry and grab it before he shows up!" Marchosias shouted out.

Shadow approaches the Emerald and reaches out to grab until it disappears.

"It disappeared!" Rouge shouted.

"But how did that happen!?" Shana shouted.

Then they hear a deep laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

They all turn around and see a white hedgehog floating just above the ground with an evil smirk. He was a white hedgehog, with red and blue shoes and green eyes. Shana, Yuji, Margery and Wilhelmina had a good idea of who he was. But Sonic and his friends knew exactly who he was.

"Heh. Look who decided to show up!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Long time no see, Sonic. I'm back. And more powerful than ever!" the white hedgehog boasted.

"Shadow, is that Nazo?" Yuji asked.

"Yes." Shadow said. "Don't let him deceive you. He's far more powerful than he looks. Don't let your guard down."

"I'm back and once I have the 7 Chaos Emeralds in my grasp, I'll destroy all of Mobius along with naïve bunch! And there's no way you can stop me!" Nazo said with an evil smirk.

"Not with all of us around!" Shana said wielding her Nietono no Shana.

"Hm?" Nazo turned his head to face Shana. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm known as the Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter! The Flame Haze, Shana!" Shana said with her hair turning crimson red.

"I'm Yuji Sakai!" Yuji said wielding Blutsauger.

"I'm Margery Daw! And this'll be the end of you!" Margery said turning a purplish/blue and then turn into a giant blue bearlike creature.

"And I'm Wilhelmina Carmel. We shall defeat you and protect both this world and Mobius." Wilhelmina said as a mask appeared on her face.

"Hmph! You are all fools if you think you can stop me!" Nazo said.

"We'll see who's the fool." Shadow said.

Nazo begins to smirk as a red ball of energy appears in his hand.

"Chaos Torrent!" Nazo shouted as he threw a red blast of Chaos energy toward the ceiling blowing a hold for Nazo to fly out of.

"Wah!" Sonic shouted.

"Tell Dr. Eggman I said thank you for resurrecting me! He did it hoping to work with me, but he was sorely mistaken. Now, I'm on my way to take the Chaos Emeralds from his base. Then I'll have all 7 Chaos Emeralds! Hahahaha! This was too easy! Goodbye, Sonic!" Nazo shouted flying away laughing.

* * *

"Argh! Damn it! That fat bastard tricked us!" Shana said with rage.

"That's low even for Eggman to tell us that Nazo has returned!" Knuckles says.

"Come on! We need to get to Eggman's base before Nazo does and get the rest of those Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic says.

"I'll warp us there with Chaos Control." Shadow said.

"I hope we get there before Nazo." Silver said.

Everybody holds onto Shadow.

"Chaos...CONTROL!" Shadow shouts.

Everybody warps out of the temple and get ready for fight of their lives.

* * *

**Well what d'ya think? Like it? Dislike it? Leave a review! And give me ideas for future chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11: The True Battle Begins

**Narrator: Last time, our heroes found their friends Amy, Silver and Rouge unconscious in front of an old temple where a Chaos Emerald was supposed to be. Soon they ran inside to retrieve the Emerald. But as Shadow was about to grab for it, the gem disappeared. Soon, they heard an evil laugh and saw that it was the evil Nazo and announced his plan to return to Mobius and destroy it. But before fleeing, Nazo revealed that he was resurrected by the evil scientist and was not a machine. What will happen? Will the heroes be able to stop him once and for all? Or will Nazo succeed in his plan? Now, the true battle begins...**

***insert Live & Learn here***

* * *

Sonic and friends are now making their way toward Dr. Eggman's base where they will take the other 5 Chaos Emeralds before Nazo gets there.

_'I swear, Eggman. You'll pay for this!'_ Shana thought to herself.

After awhile, they arrive at Eggman's base and run to the control room. Eggman looks up at the heroes.

"I suggest you were successful?" Eggman asked.

Shana walks up Eggman and points her sword in his direction making the doctor flinch.

"You've really done it this time, Eggman!" Sonic shouted with anger.

"What in the devil are you talking about!?" Eggman shouted.

"You know exactly what we're talking about!" Tails shouted back.

"Nazo told us everything! He told us how you resurrected him hoping to work with him!" Shana shouted with her hair changing colors.

'_Why that traitor!'_ Eggman thought to himself.

"Now he's on his way here to take the other 5 Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said.

"And I will get them!" Said a deep male voice as a hold is blasted through the wall.

"NAZO!" Everyone shouts.

"I must thank you all very much for leading me to Dr. Eggman's base." Nazo said with a grin.

"Nazo, why you! We were supposed to have an alliance! You traitor!" Eggman shouted with anger.

"Hmph! I'm not a traitor. I never worked with you to begin with. Why would I work with such an incompetent fool such as yourself?" Nazo says insulting the doctor.

"Why you little..." Eggman says with a hint of anger.

"You're not getting these Emeralds!" Shana shouted pointing her sword at him.

"So sure?"

Nazo teleported and appeared next to Shana and punched her making her fly into one of the walls of the building.

"Shana!" Yuji ran to her side to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Shana says smiling while holding her arm with Yuji holding her. "I'm fine."

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said hitting Nazo with several spears of Chaos energy.

"Hmph! You think you fools can actually stop me? I already know what you idiots are capable of from the last time we met. I'll counter everything you throw at me. Your efforts are futile this time! So just give up!" Nazo said getting ready to fire a blast.

"Take this!" Sonic using a Homing Attack.

He used a Homing Attack on Nazo making him fly back some.

"I don't have time for this!" Nazo said rushing to attack Sonic.

Nazo smashed into Sonic making him fly into a wall at the back of the building causing the Chaos Emerald to fall on the ground in front of Nazo. Nazo picks it up and begins grinning.

"Hahahaha!" Nazo begins laughing. "Finally, all 7 Chaos Emeralds are mine. Now, I can finally begin my plans to destroy the pathetic rock that Sonic and his friends call 'Mobius' and then begin my plans for universal conquest. Now, nothing may stand in my way!"

The Chaos Emeralds begin to float in the air as Nazo puts his hands out.

"Chaos Control!" Nazo shouts.

The Chaos Emeralds begin to float in place as a warp hole opens up with the image of beautiful planet. Nazo walks through the gate. Soon, the Chaos Emeralds begin to go inside of the warp hold as well and it begins to get smaller.

"Hurry! We must cross before it closes!" Shadow says jumping in.

They all follow Shadow into the warp hole. Soon, the gate closes as the 7th Chaos Emerald floats inside it.

* * *

Seconds later, they land on the floating island known as 'Angel Island'.

"What a beautiful island." Shana says.

"It won't stay like this if Nazo succeeds." Knuckles said.

"There he is!" Margery points out.

They see him walking up to the Master Emerald alter as the Chaos Emeralds begin to float on top of the pedestals around the alter.

"You won't get away with this, Nazo!" Shana shouts.

"You're all too late! With the Master Emerald and the 7 Chaos Emeralds, I will annihilate all of Mobius and its inhabitants! There's nothing you can do to stop me now! All you can do now is wait for your destruction! Prepare yourselves! To see my...TRUE FORM!" Nazo shouts.

Soon a huge thunderstorm begins as Nazo's body begins to change shape. His body turns red, eyes turn blue and his quills begin to grow.

"At last, my transformation is complete once again. You all may once again refer to me as Perfect Nazo." Nazo says with an evil grin.

"We won't let you destroy this planet!" Sonic says. "Shadow! Silver! Get ready!"

"Let's go!" Shadow says.

The three hedgehogs close their eyes and lower their heads as the Chaos Emeralds begin to float and spin around the three. The hedgehogs begin floating up in the air as Shana, Yuji, Margery and Wilhelmina watch in amazement. Sonic's body turns from blue to gold, eyes turn fire red and his quills point straight up. Shadow's body turns from black to white. And Silver's body turns white to gold, the two quills on the back of his head point up and his eyes turn red.

"They look different now!" Yuji said.

"They've just used the positive side of the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails shouted excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Margery asked.

"This is what I talking about earlier. Sonic, Shadow and Silver have just used the positive energy of Chaos Emeralds. They're now in their super forms. Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. They're much stronger now." Tails explained.

"Well that still doesn't mean they can do it alone! Let's do it, Marchosias! No holding back this time!" Margery shouted as she glowed bright purple.

"You've got it my short fuse, Margery Daw!"

Marchosias and Margery transformed into what looked like a huge dog with 6 heads with angry faces.

"You ready, Yuji?" Shana asked.

"Heh! You bet, Shana." Yuji said taking out Blutsauger.

"Great! That's what I like to hear!" Shana as her hair begins to change and embers float around her.

"Get ready, Nazo!" Sonic shouted.

"We defeated you before and we'll do it again!" Shadow shouted.

"Prepare to face your end!" Margery shouted.

"Hmph! Just try to stop your planet's destruction! Soon it will be nothing but space ruble and after that, I'll take over the entire universe! I WILL destroy you!" Nazo said as he begins powering up.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asks everybody grinning.

"Hmph! Let's get moving!" Shadow shouts.

"It's no use! Prepare to meet your end, Nazo!" Silver shouted.

"Let's do it!" Shana shouted getting her sword in a position to swing.

"Let's defeat this bastard once and for all!" Margery shouted.

"I'm ready!" Yuji said determined.

"Tch! I'm more than ready! I want to this bastard go down in flames!" Shana says swinging her sword.

"Heh! Then let's do it! Let's show this guy what we're made of! Let's show him our true power!" Sonic said.

* * *

**Narrator: The final battle is about to begin! Nazo has once again turned into his perfect form! Will Sonic and friends be able to keep him from succeeding with his plans to destroy Mobius and save the universe? Or will Sonic and friends fail in their mission to destroy Nazo once and for all? Find out soon! As the battle begins!**

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear anything.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

**Narrator: Last time, Nazo used Chaos Control to teleport to Mobius and transformed into his perfect form known as 'Perfect Nazo'. Several moments later, Sonic, Shadow and Silver used the positive side of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into their super states. Now, all of their friends get ready for the final battle. Will they succeed in defeating Nazo? Or will they fail in their mission to protect Mobius and the universe? Find out...Now!**

***Insert Open Your Heart here***

* * *

"Get ready, Nazo!" Sonic shouted. "For my Super Sonic Boost!"

Sonic rushed at high speed sending Nazo flying and began to punch and kick Nazo at high speed. Soon all both Silver and Shadow join in the barrage of punches and kicks. Nazo quickly recovered and sent Sonic, Silver and Shadow flying with a shockwave of energy. Nazo began to charge a red blast from his palm but is stopped by Shana shooting him with huge flame and Margery hitting him with a blue blast of energy.

"Why you, pests!" Nazo shouted. "Take my Chaos Torrent!"

Nazo points both palms at Shana and Margery and fires a huge blast, but Yuji jumps into front of the blast and puts up a wall of Unrestricted Spells to make a shield blocking the attack.

"How about you come after me!?" Yuji said flying toward Nazo with blutsauger in an attack position.

Yuji began to swing blutsauger at Nazo but dodged every swing. Soon grabbing the sword blocking his swing and fired a blast of energy at point blank making him fly and crash to the ground.

"YUJI!" Shana yelled. Shana then gave an angry look at Nazo. "Bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Shana began to charge at toward Nazo. She reached into a pocket of her black coat and pulled what looked like rings and threw them creating a huge inferno.

"Ngh!" Nazo grunted blocking it. "You'll have to do better than-Ugh!"

Nazo is sent flying due to Sonic using a Super Sonic Boost. "Shadow, now!"

Sonic & Shadow begin to spin dash in midair to charge up their Light Speed Attack. However, Nazo dodges it.

"Impossible! He dodged our Light Speed Attack" Shadow shouted with a surprised look.

"Like I said. I know all of your tricks from the last time we met. You can't defeat me this time! Why don't you just give up!?" Nazo shouted.

"A hero never surrenders! Good will always trump evil! No matter how strong it may be." Sonic said.

"But..." Shadow trailed off.

"But what!?" Nazo shouted getting annoyed.

"We have one trick left, Nazo!" Silver shouted.

Then, on the ground Knuckles sensed something very powerful.

"The...Chaos Emeralds..." Knuckles whispered.

All 3 hedgehogs close their eyes as the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow white and grow larger on their pedestals. Shana, Yuji, Margery and Wilhelmina look at the Emeralds in surprise. However, Nazo is not impressed. **(no joke intended)**

"Hmph. This trick again? I told you. Nothing you do will stop me. Why can't you idiots get that through your heads? Oh well." Nazo said pointing his palm at the Master Emerald. "I'll drain some of the energy from Master Emerald."

Then a blast of blue energy hits Nazo sending him flying. "Don't even try it!" Margery shouted.

"Why you-" Nazo said before sensing the power coming from the 3 hedgehogs.

Everybody looks at the 3 hedgehogs and see their bodies glowing 7 different colors.

"What...just happened to their bodies?" Wilhelmina asked.

"They're in their Hyper forms. They're much stronger than they were in their Super forms." Tails said.

"Just try and defeat us now!" Sonic said with a grin.

"We'll show the ultimate power!" Shadow said.

"Its no use! How about this!" Silver shouted.

"You two ready?" Sonic asked.

"Let's do it!" Shadow shouted.

"Okay!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!* All 3 hedgehogs shout in unison.

Then a huge blinding light appears around the 3 hedgehogs. Everybody covers their eyes as the light is bright. Once the light disappears they see a new form as it slowly descends to the ground with his head lowered and eyes closed. The color of Sonic's blue body, with Shadow's red stripes on his quills, and Silver's 5 front quills and white gloves with blue patterns, Sonic's red shoes with a white stripe mixed with Shadow's hover skates and Silver's blue patterns from his boots.

"Did they...merge!?" Yuji asked.

"Another use of Chaos Control. They can use it to merge into one fighter by using Chaos Control. Sonic and Shadow back when we first fought against Nazo." Tails explained.

"Argh!" Nazo growled gritting his teeth. "Who are you!? Are you Sonic, Shadow or Silver!?"

"I'm not Sonic, Shadow nor Silver. My name...is Silvadic. And I will defeat you!" Silvadic said point a finger. **(let me know if you can think of a better name)**

Nazo chuckles and folds his arms. "How amusing. Do you think that a fusion of you fools will be able to stop me?"

Then Nazo feels himself becoming constricted as a blue aura appears around Nazo. That is from the Silver side of Silvadic. Silver's psychokinesis.

"What is this!? Let go of me at once!" Nazo shouted with anger in his voice.

Margery then fires a blast of energy at Nazo making him fly into the nearby mountain.

"Damn it! I won't lose again!" Nazo shouted beginning to fire blasts everywhere.

Silvadic put up a barrier around him that was made up of Chaos energy. Yuji guarded Shana and himself with a wall of Unrestricted Spells. And Margery used a chant to protect herself.

Once he was done firing off blasts, Shana began to unleashed a chain of slashes making sure he didn't get chance to retaliate. But unfortunately, Nazo recovered just in time to grab her katana and swing her around toward the ground. But Yuji managed to catch her just before she made impact.

"Gotcha!" Yuji said.

"Thanks, Yuji." Shana said as Yuji looked up at Nazo with a glare.

"You mess with her, you mess with me!" Yuji said charging.

Then both Silvadic and Yuji began to attack him simultaneously. Yuji slashing him constantly and Silvadic punching and kicking while firing a blast every now and then.

"Why don't you just quit already? You're outnumbered you know." Shana said pointing sword toward him.

"You can't win." Yuji said.

"Hmph! Even so, I'm still more powerful than all of you combined! And even if I do begin to run out of power, I can still draw energy from Master Emerald. I can't be defeated!" Nazo said.

"You know, if you get too overconfident, you've already lost." Margery told him.

"Enough of this!" Nazo said putting his hands out as two red orbs appear in the palms. "I'll end you all here! Along with this planet! Say goodbye the world you love! Its apocalypse has already begun!" Nazo shouted chuckling.

Nazo puts both blasts together forming a gigantic energy orb and then throws it making it descend slowly to the surface of Angel Island.

Silvadic fires a blast up toward the orb and begins to barely push it back upward. Margery joins in and fires a blue energy blast into the orb pushing it up more.

"Come on, Yuji!" Shana said as she flew to the hedgehog.

Shana uses her sword to send a huge blast of flames toward Nazo's attack pushing it up more as Yuji used some Unrestricted Spells to fire a blast. Soon, they all begin to use all of the might to overpower Nazo's energy blast. But the blast is just too strong and begins to descend more to the planet. Silvadic powers up more but shows little results.

Tails and Knuckles look at each other and nod.

"ARGH!" Both of them yell at the same time and transform.

Tails' fur begins to glow a brighter yellow and yellow flickies begin to fly around him as Knuckles' body begins to turn into a bright pink. They then fly up upward and begin to attack Nazo to distract him.

"EVERYONE, NOW! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Silvadic shouts.

Everyone yells at the top of the lungs powering their up their attacks as Nazo's blast becomes nothing. Nazo's eyes widen and begins to rush upward to avoid the blast. But he fails in doing so and gets caught in the blast.

"GAH! NO! NOT AGAIN! HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED TWICE! AUGH!" Nazo screams as he becomes nothing.

The sky then becomes clear as they all glare into the sky.

"Is he...gone?" Yuji asked.

"No. Not just yet." Silvadic says as they all see a purple rift appear.

"What is that!?" Shana asked.

"Everybody, hold on to me. I'll need your help." Silvadic says as they all hold onto him. "Chaos...CONTROL!"

Meanwhile, in a black void Nazo appears.

"Damn it! I was defeated by those ignorant pests again! It doesn't matter how many times they defeat me! I'll just simply return again and again! I WILL succeed with my plans!" Nazo says.

Soon everybody appears behind him as he turns around.

"You! I'll end you all here!" Nazo says raising a hand charging a blast. But before he can fire, Silvadic takes back the power of the Chaos and Super Emeralds.

"ATTACK NOW!" Silvadic yells as they all attack him at once.

Silvadic attacks him with a powerful Psycho Chaos Wind. Shana sends a huge inferno from rings she throws, Margery sends a blast of energy, Yuji uses Unrestricted Spells to attack, Knuckles sends a blast toward him and Tails commands his Flicky Army of Death **(I'll give a cookie to however can get who I just referenced)** to attack Nazo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nazo screams as he becomes obliterated.

They all then exit the space rift as Silver, Sonic and Shadow split apart and all point a thumbs up toward each other and everyone celebrates the defeat of Nazo.

* * *

**Narrator: So, Sonic and his friends succeed in defeating Nazo. Mobius and the entire universe has been saved by the heroes actions But, its not over yet. Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Well what'd you think? I'm not very good at putting a fight into words. But I hope I did decent at least. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: It Was All Just A Diversion

**Narrator: Last time, the final against Nazo began. Sonic, Shadow and Silver turned into the super forms while Shana and the others attacked as well. However, it was not enough to defeat Nazo as Shadow, Silver and Sonic resorted to use Chaos Control and merge into one fighter known as 'Silvadic'. Then, Silvadic, Margery, Yuji, Shana, Tails and Knuckles all attacked at once and ended Nazo. But...Is it really over? Or is Nazo gone once and for all? Find out...now!**

***insert With Me here***

* * *

"So its finally over..." Yuji said in a relaxed tone.

"Yes it is." Shana said.

"This time...He's defeated for good." Sonic says.

Then Shadow's eyes widen and he has a surprised look on his face. "N-No...This is impossible!"

"What do you mean, Shadow?" Silver asks.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver know that I have the power to sense Chaos energy. And Nazo happens to be born from that same energy. And I can still sense his energy! He's not defeated!" Shadow explains.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughs a familiar voice. "Did you really think that you morons could defeat me that easily?"

"Nazo!" Shana shouts.

Everybody looks around but they don't see Nazo anywhere. Then they hear his voice again.

"That Nazo you were fighting...Was merely a decoy. I used it to distrack to all of you so I could by myself some time. Hahaha. Now, its too late. In one day, your beloved planet will soon be nothing but space ruble. Your fate has been sealed! Just sit and wait for your destruction. Hahahaha!" Nazo laughs as his voice fades.

Then everyone looks at the alter and see the Chaos Emeralds disappear.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles shouts.

"They're disappearing!" Silver says.

"Damn it! It was all just a trap to stall for time!" Shana shouts.

"There's only one place he could be..." Shadow says.

"I agree." Sonic says.

"And where would that be?" Margery asks.

"Space Colony ARK." Shadow said. "The place where I was created..."

"What's Space Colony ARK?" Yuji asks.

"It was a top secret research facility that was shut down almost 50 years ago. It was a place where weapons of mass destruction were created. And Nazo plans to use the strongest one that was created to destroy this planet. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet." Shadow said.

"A weapon that's powerful enough to destroy an entire planet!?" Shana asks surprised.

"The Eclipse Cannon." Shadow says.

"That's why the Chaos Emeralds disappeared." Sonic says. "He plans to the Chaos Emeralds to charge up the cannon. With all 7 Chaos Emeralds, the cannon doesn't need much time to charge up to full power."

"This is bad. We have to stop this bastard before that cannon fires!" Silver says.

"Then we can't stand here! We've no time waste!" Yuji said.

"We'll never make in time. I can't warp up there with Chaos Control unless I have a Chaos Emerald. Its too far." Shadow said.

"Then what can we do!?" Shana said.

"I have just the thing!" Tails says.

Tails pulls out a box and opens it revealing what looks like a green Chaos Emerald.

"Its another fake Chaos Emerald that I made to trick Eggman awhile back." Tails said.

"You mean like last time?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Just like the last fake Emerald I made, it has the same wavelength and properties of a real Chaos Emerald. Its not as powerful though. But it should have enough power to use Chaos Control to warp up to the ARK." Tails says.

Sonic whistles. "Not bad, Tails."

"Heh heh. I'll stay down here and keep an eye on your amount of time until the ARK fires. But you have to hurry!" Tails said.

"Okay. This will be the true final battle. Who all is going?" Sonic asked.

"I will. If I go, I can stop the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles says.

"I will. I'll show him the true power of my flame!" Shana said as her hair turns its crimson color.

"I will. I won't let Shana go alone." Yuji gripping her hand.

"I'll show that creep the real power of psychic abilities!" Silver said.

"I'll stay with Tails and help out down here." Margery said.

"As will I." Wilhelmina said.

Sonic nods. "Okay then. Lets get ready to do this. We'll take this battle to the Space Colony ARK!" Sonic said looking and pointing up to the sky.

"We should rest until tomorrow. Tomorrow, we will begin the true final battle. And that will determine the fate of the universe." Shana suggested.

Everyone agrees and heads to their homes to get ready for the true final battle.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard Space Colony ARK, Nazo stares at Mobius from the research lab (**the one that was shown in the SA2 and Shadow the Hedgehog cutscenes**) smirking and chuckling evilly.

"Enjoy the next 24 hours, Sonic. They will be the last 24 hours you ever live for. Prepare to meet your doom!" Nazo says laughing evilly and walking out of the room.

* * *

Back on Mobius, Shana and Yuji are staying at Tails' house. Yuji wakes up and notices Shana staring out the window and looking up at the stars and walks over to her.

"What's wrong, Shana?" Yuji asks as he walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. It's just...This seems like the toughest opponent we've faced so far. Even stronger than the members of Bal Masque. And the fate of the entire universe is at stake. Will we...Be able to help Sonic and the others defeat Nazo? Or will we...fail?" Shana asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Yuji looked out the window and took a moment to process what Shana had just said. Then he moved his hand to hers and held it making Shana blush slightly.

"You're sounding like me when we first met. Not having confidence in yourself. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out." Yuji said looking into her eyes.

Shana then began to smile. "Okay."

"Come on. Let's get to sleep. We need to help out Sonic and the others as much as we can tomorrow." Yuji said.

Then both Shana and Yuji get back into bed and fall asleep in each others arms to get ready for the biggest battle they've had so far.

* * *

**Narrator: As it seems, the Nazo that Sonic and friends had thought they defeated was just merely a decoy so the evil hedgehog could by himself time. Now, Nazo plans to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to charge power into and use the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon powerful enough to destroy an entire planet, and destroy Mobius! Now, they must take this battle into outer space as they get ready to head for the Space Colony ARK. Will this truly be the end? Or will this turn out to be the end of Mobius as we know it? **

* * *

**Well, what d'ya think? Good? Bad? Meh? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
